A Drowning Flower
by ScarlettHeartxCxLx
Summary: Ino gets drunk one night and Sakura calls Naruto to check on her where he is met with a surprise text from Ino including condoms,him and sex... Learning about her depression Naruto then gos out on a quest in search of Ino's happiness...
1. Chapter 1: Drunk Text

**Authors note: Okay so this is suppose to be set around the death of Inos father and how she is love sick because of it. I know another depressing fanfic for Ino but I don't know I think I like just showing the darker side of her. Anyway sorry for not working on or CMC but I just am in major writers block! But I promise I will continue! Also this was a short story written by me and my friend I wrote the Ino part my friend wrote the Naruto part. Sorry but there are a lot of typos in this XD enjoy! Please review!  
**

Naruto slammed the car door shut heading towards the Yamanakas aparment until he got a text message from Ino...

* * *

HEYYY NARUTO! lits me ino!

Iherad fromSakuraathat you were oging ot com e over toooo check on me….SHETG THINKS III'M DRUNK! BUTTTT I,M NOTTTT DRUJNK! well yyour on your wayyy couuld youuuu get me some condomssss? i thik whnen you gt hhere we can hhave some funnnnn!

* * *

Naruto eyed the message.

"Not drunk…condoms? Ah, geez…" It seemed like Sakura was right to send him over. Not that Ino was going to cause too much trouble, in her own apartment. But, Naruto guessed that Sakura wanted him to make sure Ino stayed there. Apparently, she would've gone herself, but she was on a date, which had Naruto all the more annoyed.

The suggestion to pick up condoms was out, as Naruto was already just outside Ino's apartment when he got the message. The blonde male just sighed, and knocked on the door, hoping that Ino wasn't too far gone.

* * *

Ino took another gulp of sake before hearing the door knock, it must of been Naruto, he was fast…. She was excited to see them and quickly threw the now empty bottle of sake.

She jumped off her bed and headed towards the door skipping happily she opened it quickly "Naruto! Your here!" She slurred loudly before pulling him into a tight hug.

Naruto awkwardly hugged her in return, giving her back a light pat. "Um, yeah, good to see you, too…" he sighed, and gave her shoulders a gentle push to separate them.

"So, ah, you've been drinkin' a lot tonight? What's the occasion, Ino?"

Ino titled her head "what…? Oh yeah…I don't know just felt depressed the usual…" She said calmly only because she wasn't currently having the same emotions she had before.

Her fathers death took a great tole on her and even though it had been many years since then she couldn't help but heart ache about it. "Come in!" She exclaimed as she opened the door wider for Naruto.

"Depressed?" he repeated, all the more concerned for the Yamanaka girl. At her suggestion, he stepped into her apartment, closing the door behind him. He only walked a short ways in before placing his hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong? You can talk to me, ya know?"

She signed "its nothing to worry about okay Naruto…" The blonde replied as she started pulling Narutos hand towards her bedroom. "Now lets get back business where are those condoms?" She was almost falling the whole time she was pulling Naruto.

Naruto followed her pull, though his blue eyes narrowed a bit when she brought up the condoms.

"Are you still on that? I was just outside your door when I got your text, so, I don't have any. Besides, you don't wanna be with me. I'm Naruto. You can barely stand me, remember?"

Ino turned to him and giggled "well then we are going to have to improvise and that whole hate you thing is a lie! I was just trying to hide my true feelings for you!" She lied trying her best to get some sort of sexual encounter with someone she atleast knew rather then a stranger.

Shikamaru her real crush was currently dating Temari, she isn't dumb enough to know that any emo guy such as Neji or Shino would never do something like that. Plus the blonde ramen loving man was on his way to her house anyway.

She continued to pull him towards her bedroom before she fell over letting go of his hand in the process. After falling face first on the ground she giggled "I'm okay!" She slurred.

"Ino…" Naruto muttered her name, kneeling down beside her to help her. Rather than helping her stand, he gently rolled her over into his arms, and hefted her up into the air. He carried her, continuing in the direction she was going, until he reached what was clearly her bedroom.

He laid the other blonde across the bed, reaching over to grasp the sheets and tug them over her form.

"I think you've gotta sleep this off, ya know?"

She quickly ignored the Uzumakis request she raised her upper self and looked at him worriedly "sleep off what...? Has something happened?" She questioned.

"You're clearly drunk," he said, giving her cheek a little pinch as a halfhearted punishment for ignoring what he told her to do. "Now are you gonna get some sleep, or what?"

Ino hesitated but the signed "fine..." She frowned as she put the covers over herself and laid back down she looked over at the Uzumaki and smiled softly "goodnight..." She turned to the right side of the bed to get a better look at the Uzumaki and closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled, and pulled up a chair—just to keep an eye on the Yamanaka, to be sure. The blonde male, however, was tired, himself. After a stretch, and a sigh, he closed his eyes, giving them a rest.

* * *

Ino opened her eyes slightly the sun shined against the wall of her small room, she didn't want to wake up she felt dead like a zombie but she was hungry and thirsty too. What happened to her last night?

Was the only question ringing in her head rubbing her eyes as she raised the upper half of her body in a sloppy manner. She raised her arms as she yawned she was about to get up when in front of her was a chair showing the sleeping blonde she knew well..._Naruto_. She looked at him in shock what was he doing here?

She was too tired to yell at him so instead she decided to use a more gentle approach, she poked him lightly "Naruto...? A-Are you awake...?" She commented with a questionable tone in her voice.

"Mn, fine, Ino, we can have sex, already…" he drowsily grumbled, then opened his eyes. Still half-asleep, he leaned over, and pecked a small kiss against the kunoichi's lips. It wasn't until then that he woke up entirely, his blue eyes shooting open wide, as he pulled back.

"I-Ino! Oh, crap, I…" Naruto stammered, having no explanation to offer the Yamanaka girl. He wasn't even sure what the heck he was thinking up to that moment.

Ino covered her mouth in shock what the hell just happened? What was he talking about who does he think he is?! but she felt to shitty to slap Naruto across his face like she usually would. "Me...You...Sex...?" She questioned "What happened last night!" She cried.

* * *

**Authors note: Part 2 will be out maybe by tomorrow please review in order for more chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: Embarrassment

**Authors note: I'm actually planning on making two alternative endings for this...Or more...I don't know just a idea...Thank you so much for the follows! This us the most follows I have ever gotten!...Anyway please review and enjoy! **

* * *

"Nothing, nothing! And I made sure it stayed that way, though you were sure as hell trying!" he snapped at her, trying to defend himself. Naruto took a breath, and calmed down.

"Sakura sent me to check on you because you were drunk, but, you were trying to get me into bed. You…actually seemed sad, for moment, there…I think you just needed someone…"

Ino frowned and looked away in shame "sorry about that…I guess I can't control my actions when I'm drunk…" She muttered "oh and you don't need to freak out I must have a hangover so I feel too shitty to slab you in the face right now…." She responded getting out of her bed and heading to the kitchen to see a bunch of sake on the table, she signed at her own ignorance as she began to clean everything up.

Following her to the kitchen, Naruto saw her cleaning. Moving to Ino's side, he reached out, and took a light hold of her wrist.

"Ino, stop. Something's wrong, and it's not just about you getting drunk."

Naruto placed his other hand on the blonde girl's cheek. "Come on, talk to me. We're friends, aren't we?" Naruto implored for her to speak up, his blue eyes showing deep concern for the young lady.

The Yamanaka avoided Narutos gaze, even though she wasn't sure what the heck he was talking about she knew she had to confess some truth well drunk. Everyone has haven't they?

"What are you talking about….?" She replied getting out of Narutos grip and turning back around to sweep up a broken bottle of sake.

"You said you were depressed. That that was why you were drinking," he said, as he let her clean, and began to pick things up alongside her. "Then you said, when you act like you hate me, that it's just an act, to hide how you really feel."

She gasped how could she openly say all that? "Note to self never get drunk again…" She whispered to herself even though she was probably going to ignore it in the near future "I-I-I did…?" The female blonde questioned.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you were drunk, so, I wasn't sure if you really meant it, ya know?"

His voice softened the more he talked, as he started to feel guilty for bringing it all up so suddenly. So, he knelt down, and kept cleaning up, picking up a couple more bottles.

"Uh, where did you want me to put all these?"

Ino turned around to answer the young Uzumakis question and pointed by her doorway. "There should be a recycling bin by the door if I didn't already knock it over…" she answered then turning around to continue sweeping.

Naruto followed where she pointed, and put the bottles in the bin. Naruto gazed at the blonde female for a time, her words from the previous night racing through his mind. Could she have meant it? Even though his mind was preoccupied with that thought, it hardly seemed to matter at the moment. Naruto could imagine that she must have felt embarrassed, to be seen like that.

Embarrassed…

"Hey, Ino? Remember when I pissed my pants at the class trip? Or that really crappy Transformation of the Third? Or when I farted on Kiba?"

Naruto blushed, as he brought up some of his own moments of humiliation. "You've seen me do a lot of embarrassing things. So, you being drunk…it's nothing compared to that, ya know?"

Ino turned to look at him she was in shock from his little comment he just made Ino couldn't help but smile she then laughed lightly before stopping herself.

She put the broom against the kitchen counter and came up to Naruto she gazed at his sparkly blue eyes for a little bit before pulling him into a small embrace. she blushed slightly, lucky for her he couldn't see her face "thank you Naruto…" She whispered.

She felt bad about how mean she had been before when she was a ninja...Yeah...Thats right...Ino Yamanaka was a ninja drop-out.

* * *

~FLASHBACK!~

Ino was training at the training grounds as usual she half trained and half admired Shikamaru from afar as he put his sweat, blood and tears into his training, she would do anything to be with him to have his soft manly lips touch her strawberry lip glossed ones. "Okay lunch break!" Chouji announced. "What Chouji!" Ino complained "can't you wait another hour!?" Chouji shook his head "of course not..."

Ino signed "Chouji! You gotta get up on your training! Not waste your time eating chi...!" She said before she was interrupted. "Give it up Ino..." She heard Shikamarus chiseled voice command "let Chouji do his thing and Chouji will let you do your thing!" Ino looked at him and listened to his commands and went on with her training.

"Hey Ino I know this must be a drag but wanna have some ichiraku ramen with me...?" He questioned. Ino looked at him in disbelief until she got back to earth "oh, um yeah sure..." Ino mumbled."Shikamaru!" She heard a familiar voice call she saw a certain dirty blonde ninja jump out of a tree and land on two feet perfectly.

"today is our third monthadversary!" Shikamaru look at her in uncertainty "huh...?" Temari rolled her eyes "we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for three months now Shikamaru and every time we have a monthadversary you totally forget! I thought you would at least have caught on by now!" She said waking him with a mini fan.

Shikamaru signed "your so troublesome, but your worth it..." Ino gasped "you two are..." The blue eyed female was immediately interrupted by Temari. "A couple...? Yes! I can't believe you haven't told your teammates yet, you lazy ass!" Temari hit Shikamaru with the mini fan again. "I know..." Chouji mumbled, Why? Why wouldn't Shikamaru tell Ino? Was Ino not important enough to him?

She felt tears develop in her eyes and tried to blink them out. Ino could not believe this was happening to her! It was so unfair! She would never forgive Temari or Shikamaru! Why would they hide this from her?

Did they know she had a crush on Shikamaru and they just hid it from her to torture her! What was wrong with the world! "So where you taking me. Nara...?" Temari asked. "Oh!" Shikamaru turned and look at me slightly behind his back "I was just on my way to ichiraku..." He muttered putting his arm around Temari's shoulder as he exited the training grounds with no regard for Ino at all!

No he was not on his way to ichirakus! He was on his way to ichirakus with HER! She wanted to cry she wanted to die! She never wanted to see Shikamarus stupid little face again! She hated him and forever would!

* * *

1 month later...(still in flashback by the way!)

"Ino Yamanaka...I have become aware of how many missions you have been passing down...Shikamaru and Chouji have also reported you missing from the training grounds for the past month...Ino is there something I should know...?" Tsunade questioned giving the Yamanaka a stern look.

"Lady Tsunade...I have no time for training or for stupid missions!" Ino exclaimed she looked at the blonde in shock as if she were joking...But the thing is...SHE WASN'T! She was dead serious! This was no laughing matter! She had been depressed for days! NO make that WEEKS! Because of the whole Temari incident.

"If you continue you WILL be kicked out of Konoha..." Tsunade threatened, Ino rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "then do it! See if I care! I don't want to be a ninja anymore anyway!" I shouted as I left the room slamming the door.

I ran all the way back to the Yamanaka resident now not only was her father gone but Shikamaru was to! She was so done with Konoha and all there stupid jerks! She roughly packed her cloths not caring to fold them gently like she usually would be but instead pushed everything in the bag violently.

She waited until about one o'clock in the morning to leave so no one would take any notice and try to stop her. She began walking down the steps of the place Sasuke was heard to leave the village. I heard foot steps behind me. "Ino-pig...?" She heard a pinkette question.

Ino turned around "Sakura...?" She seemed to be holding a backpack too "are you on a mission?" Sakura asked. Ino couldn't lie to her so she looked down and shook her head "me, ether..." Sakura replied. I looked up eyes wide.

"Are you leaving...Forehead?"

"Are you leaving...?"

"Yes..."

"Why..."

"Because I have found love for Shikamaru but then I found out he was with Temari...I was so upset he didn't even tell me!" Sakura looked at me sadly "man that is a good reason...I'm leaving because...Because my family hates me for threatening to burn down Konoha one time when I was upset with my parents...Ever since Sasuke left I felt like I've wanted to die..." Sakura confessed.

"I feel ya sister..." The blonde Yamanaka said "lets leave...Together..." Ino announced as the girls walked side by side to the gates of Konoha.

~END OF FLASHBACK!~

* * *

Now Ino and Sakura were living in a apartment and Ino accidentally started texting everyone in Konoha and Sakura drunk texts. Sakura had the guts to call Naruto and ask him to check on me! All the way from Konoha! Thats a long drive!

Now she lived life unsuccessful and it was all Temari and Shikamarus fault...They probably didn't even care! All Ino could do now was live in a life of regret...


End file.
